Sins of the Mother
by PrincessDeja
Summary: REVIVED! Derek and Dahlia are happily married with two children and are enjoying a successful life. But her children are unaware of their mother's past. What happens when Candace and her best friend Blake get involved with a bad crowd? Read and find out. Rated M for later. Sequel to "Every Rose Has Its Thorns".
1. Characters

Characters

Dahlia Haig- The protagonist of "Every Rose Has Its Thorns", wife of Derek Haig. Dahlia was born to Brooke Moore, a prostitute and drug addict, and William "Stackz" Norwood III, Brooke's pimp. Dahlia's mother died when she was six years old, and throughout her life she was told her mother died of AIDS as a result of using a contaminated needle, but later learns that she died at the hands of Stackz, who injected Brooke with battery acid because he believed her to be useless due to her dying from the disease. Dahlia was raped by her father and forced into prostitution at 15. At 17, she crosses paths with Derek when he pays her for sex. She sees him again she when attends Degrassi and they eventually fall for each other, with Dahlia keeping her past as a prostitute a secret. Derek eventually finds out, but loves her in spite of her past. Dahlia, at 17, gives birth to their daughter Candace, and marry one month later. Five years later, they have a son, Derek Jr. Dahlia is a best selling horror author, and her daughter attends Degrassi.

Derek Haig- Dahlia's husband, and former Degrassi student. Derek was put up for adoption at a young age and is raised by Charles and Sherry Haig. At 17, he loses his virginity to a prostitute by the name of Jewel. During his senior year at Degrassi, he meets a student named Dahlia Moore. Unbeknownst to him, Dahlia is the same person he paid to have sex with him. He eventually falls in love with Dahlia an she becomes pregnant. He then learns of Dahlia's past as a prostitute, but loves and accepts her regardless. He and Dahlia marry after graduation, one month after the birth of their daughter, Candace. Two years after Candace's birth, Derek joins the Marines and is almost killed in Iraq, but is saved by Danny Van Zandt, his friend and Degrassi classmate.

Candace Haig- Dahlia and Derek's oldest daughter, born at the end of "Every Rose Has Its Thorns". Candace was born when Dahlia was just 17 and Derek 18. She is the apple of her parents' eyes and both are strongly protective of her. She is in her sophomore year at Degrassi, and is quite popular, and an honor student. She is best friends with Blake Van Zandt and Victoria Bhandari, and her adoptive aunt Zara.

Derek Haig Jr.- Candace's 9 year old brother, Derek and Dahlia's youngest son.

Zara Haig- Charles and Sherry's adoptive daughter. Zara was born to Candace "Candy" James, a former prostitute who was also a second mother to Dahlia after Brooke died. When Candy became pregnant with Zara, she stopped prostituting and left with Dahlia. Sadly, however, when Zara was a month old, Candy was murdered on Stackz's orders.

Blake Van Zandt- Candace's best friend. Blake is the son of Danny Van Zandt and Holly J Sinclair, a result of a one night stand. Blake and Candace grew up together, and have a right friendship, which soon turns into romance.

Danny Van Zandt- Derek's best friend and fellow Degrassi classmate. Danny is married to Mia Jones, and has a daughter Jacqueline Van Zandt. He also has a son Blake, from a fling with Holly J Sinclair. Like Derek, Danny joined the Marines, and loses a leg while saving Derek from a grenade.

Victoria Bhandari- Candace and Blake's best friend, and daughter of Sav and Anya Bhandari. Victoria is very outspoken and very sassy at times. She also has a good sense of style, something she picked up from her aunt Alli.

Holly J Sinclair- Blake's mother, and rival of Dahlia. Holly J never got past her jealousy of Dahlia, and has always judge her because of her past as a prostitute. She is contemptuous of Blake's friendship with Candace, and even more so when Blake develops feelings for her.

Other Characters

Sav Bhandari  
Anya Bhandari  
Alli DiMarco  
Johnny DiMarco  
Jason DiMarco- Johnny and Alli's son  
Isabella Jones- Mia's daughter  
Katrina Brooks- daughter of Jimmy Brooks and Trina Brooks  
Rose Mason- daughter of Emma Nelson and Gavin "Spinner" Mason  
Leah Michaelchuk- adopted daughter of Dylan and Marco Michaelchuk  
Anna Issacs- daughter of Toby and Kendra Issacs.  
Brian Hogart- son of Jay and Manny Hogart

More characters will be added along the way. Chapter 1 coming soon


	2. Chapter One

**Derek's Dream**

"_Get up against the wall!" he ordered. They did as they were told._

_"You got a lot of balls, kid" he said to Derek "You fuck my top breadwinner for free, and you knocked her up. And you really thought you were going to take her away from me."_

_"A sick bastard like you doesn't deserve to be her father!" Derek spat. " You're going to pay for what you did to her."_

_"Look at Captain Save-a-Ho here, talking tough. Nothing is going to happen to me. Tonight, all of you are going to be dead, and I will still be making money. Why? Because I'm Stackz, bitch!" Stackz spat, delivering a kidney punch to Derek's stomach. Derek crumpled to the floor._

_"Derek!" Dahlia cried. Stackz laughed._

_"But I don't blame you though. She has some good pussy. I could see why you wanted her." he taunted._

_"You're sick!" Dahlia shouted._

_"But don't you know that you can't make a ho into a housewife? But don't worry, you two will be together real soon." he turned to Dahlia "By the way, there is something you should know before I kill you."_

_"What?" Dahlia spat._

_"AIDS didn't kill your mama. I did." Stackz said._

_"You're lying."_

_"Not bullshittin' you, baby girl. When your mama got sick, she couldn't go on the stroll, which was making me lose money. And if you can't make me any money, you are useless to me. So I gave her a hot shot." he sneered._

_"You injected her with battery acid?" Dahlia was enraged._

_"But don't worry, you will be reunited with her soon enough." Stackz said as he cocked the gun and pointed it at them. "Night, night, bitches." Derek aand Dahlia hold each other close, their eyes shut, awaiting their deaths. Then Stackz pulled the trigger-"_

Derek woke up screaming in a cold sweat. Dahlia, his wife shot up in shock.

"Derek? Did you have that dream again?" she asked. It was the third time this week. Ever since Derek came home from Iraq, he had been having these nightmares, about that night they found Dahlia in Stackz's basement. How they came so close to being killed. A therapist confirmed that Derek was suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, which was common in military veterans.

"What if Stackz gets out of jail? And finds us?" Derek asked.

" Derek that will never happened. The judge sentenced him to life without parole. He is going to die in prison. He can't hurt us anymore." Dahlia said, placing her hand on her stomach. She was six months pregnant with their second child, a son. Derek placed his hands over hers.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to any of you. You know that, don't you?" Derek asked, looking into Dahlia's eyes. Dahlia gave him a peck on the lips.

"I know you won't" she said. Suddenly they heard the door open. They turned to see their five year old daughter Candace standing in the doorway, holding her teddy bear.

"Candy, what are you doing out of bed?" Dahlia asked.

"I can't sleep." Candace replied.

"I think the thunder woke her up. Do you want to sleep with Mommy and Daddy tonight?" Derek asked. Candace eagerly nodded and ran over to the bed and settled between Derek and Dahlia. Candace put her head on Dahlia's stomach.

"Don't worry, little brother. I'll protect you." she said. Dahlia smiled and kissed her daughter on her head, and they all cuddled together and drifted off to sleep. However, they were unaware that they were being watched from outside.

The young man stared out of the window of his car into the bedroom window, witnessing this touching family moment.

I swear I'm gonna make you pay he thought before driving off.

**Ten Years Later**

"Candace! Junior! Wake up! It's your first day of school." Derek said as he knocked on his children's doors.

"Dad, five more minutes. Please?" whined Candace.

"Now, young lady." Derek said before heading downstairs. Candace reluctantly got out of bed as went to the bathroom. After washing herself and brushing, she went to her closet and pulled out a black Rolling Stones t shirt and her favorite red skinny jeans, and her favorite pair of black Converse shoes. After getting dressed, she put her long black curls in a messy bun and put on her lip gloss an mascara and headed downstairs for breakfast. The sweet smell of cinnamon greeted her as she walked into the kitchen. Her mother was making their favorite breakfast, French toast.

"Morning, Mom." Candace said.

"Good morning, sweetie." Dahlia replied, giving Candace a peck on the cheek. "Did you sleep well?" Candace nodded as she sat at the table and started eating. Her brother, Derek Jr, was already at the table.

"Morning, dorkwad." Candace teased. Derek Jr stuck his tongue out at his sister.

"Candace, be nice to your brother." Derek scolded from behind the newspaper he was reading.

"So, Candy, what are you doing for Zara's birthday? You know it's next Friday." said Dahlia.

"I know that, Mom. She won't shut up about it. But Victoria is throwing a party at her place." Candace replied.

"And her parents are okay with that?" Derek asked.

"Yeah. They're going to be chaperones." replied Candace.

"Ok, well as long as there's an adult there." Derek said. He would not be comfortable letting Candace go to a party with no adults. Last time he went to an unsupervised party, his friend JT was killed.

After breakfast, Derek drove Candace and Derek Jr to school. As Candace got out of the car, he couldn't help but think he was watching Dahlia get out of the car. Candace was a spitting image of her mother, except she was a shade lighter, and she had his eyes. It seemed like it was just yesterday that he and Dahlia were just teenagers, when Dahlia was giving birth to Candace, and they married a month later. Even though he met Dahlia when she was a prostitute, he didn't judge her and still loved her. Now they are happily married with two children, and Derek wouldn't trade that for the world. Smiling, Derek drove off to his job as a social worker.


	3. Chapter Two

*****At Degrassi*****

First period had ended, and Candace headed down the hall to Blake's locker, and saw Blake and Victoria standing there.

"So is everything ready for the party?" Candace asked.

"Yep. Parents will be out of town for the weekend, so we will have the place to ourselves." said Victoria.

"Tori! You told me your parents were going to be there! I just lied to my parents!" Candace said.

"Will you relax? I got it under control. We'll just make sure everybody behaves, and there won't be any problems. I mean, it's not like your parents are going to come by the house to check on you, right?" Victoria replied.

I hope not thought Candace. The last thing she needed was her parents busting in on an unsupervised party.

"No. Why would they?" Candace asked. "Come on, history starts in five minutes." Candace, Victoria, and Blake were on their way to class when someone bumped into them. It was Isabella Jones, the Spirit Squad captain.

"Hey, watch where you're going, Haig." she sneered.

"Chill, it was an accident. And besides, YOU bumped into ME." Candace shot back.

"Whatever. Next time, stay out of my way, geek." spat Isabella.

"Hey, it's not her fault you got held back a year." Victoria sneered.

"OOOOHHHH" yelled the crowd. Isabella's face grew red. She advanced towards the trio, but stopped when Toby Issacs, the Media Immersion teacher came down the hall.

"Ok, break it up an get to class." He ordered. The students did as they were told. Isabella scowled at Candace before walking off.

"I can't stand her." said Isabella.

"Don't pay attention to her. She's just jealous of you." said Blake, making Candace smile. The three walked into class together.

Meanwhile at Toronto Correctional Facility, a young man is visiting Stackz in prison. Stackz had been in prison for over 15 years, and prison life was starting to wear on him. He couldn't handle the fact that for the rest of his life, he will be told when to wake up, when to eat, or when to use the bathroom. And while most inmates take responsibility for their actions, and accept the consequences, not Stackz. There was only two people he could blame for his current situation: his daughter Dahlia, and Derek, and he wanted to make them pay.

"What's up, Rocky." Stackz greeted the young man. "Remember what we talked about on the phone?"

"Yeah. Turns out the bitch's daughter goes to my school. She's going to be hosting a birthday party at her friend's house, and I'm going to be there." Rocky said.

"Good. Put yourself in her way. Get to know her, take her on a few dates, and gain her trust. And when the time's right, turn her out. Just because I'm here doesn't mean the hustle stops" said Stackz. He felt the best way to get revenge on Dahlia and Derek is by going after what they love the most: their daughter. Killing them would be way too easy.

"You got it. I got it all planned out." Rocky said, smirking evilly. Stackz just looked at him.

"That's my boy. Don't let your granddad down."

"Trust me, I won't." said Rocky. Rocky was more than willing to carry out his grandfather's wishes. He blamed Dahlia and Derek for what happened to his father, Dallas, and grandfather. It was originally intended for Dallas to carry out the plan, but Dallas was killed in a robbery gone wrong two years ago, so Rocky will exact Stackz's revenge. After the visit was over, Rocky left the prison to go back to the group home that he had been living in since his father's death, where he sold drugs to make money. He will make the Haig family pay if it's the last thing he does.

Yes, I decided to make Stackz Dallas's father, to add an extra twist to the story


	4. Chapter Three

*****Later That Day******

Derek had left the office and was heading home. However, he decided to take a detour to the florist and bought a dozen roses to give to Dahlia. Derek never hesitated to show Dahlia how much he loved her. She and their children were his reason for waking up in the morning, and he wouldn't trade them for anything. Despite what he and Dahlia endured during their courtship, if he had to do it all over again, he would, because his family was worth it.  
Derek pulled into the driveway, and headed to the door, roses behind his back, entered the house.

"Babe, I'm home." He shouted. He entered the kitchen to see Dahlia preparing dinner. Dahlia walked up to Derek and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hey. How was work?" Dahlia asked.

"Not too bad. But I couldn't wait to come home to you." Derek said as he pulled the bouquet of roses from behind his back, and gave it to Dahlia. Dahlia looked up at him, with those hazel eyes he grew to love, and smiled.

"Derek, you never cease to amaze me. I love you." said Dahlia.

"I love you more." Derek replied. After Dahlia put the roses in the vase, Derek picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom, closing the door behind them, all while kissing her passionately.

"Wait, where are the kids?" Derek asked. The last thing he wanted was for Candace or Junior to walk in on them.

"With your parents. So it's just the two of us." Dahlia replied suggestively. Derek smirked and kissed Dahlia again. Lips locked, they started undressing each other. Derek began nibbling at Dahlia's neck, while fondling her breasts, making her moan softly. Derek moved his hand into Dahlia's panties, and began stroking her. Dahlia hissed, and felt herself grow wet with desire. She had been married to Derek for fifteen years, and he still knew how to turn her on.

"Derek, I need you. Now." Dahlia growled. Smirking, Derek removed his boxers and entered Dahlia roughly, making her scream. She dug into his shoulders as he thrust in and out of her, making Derek hiss.

"Baby, I love you so much." Derek moaned in her ear, continuing to thrust inside her, his heart racing. Unable to hold back any longer, he sped up his pace, thrusting harder and faster. Soon, they were both close the edge.

"Dahlia, I think I'm going to-"

"Me too." moaned Dahlia, and not long after, they both climaxed, Derek exploding inside of her, panting. Derek collapsed on the bed, and pulled his wife close to him, looking deep into her eyes.

"I love you, Dahlia." he said

"I love you more." Dahlia replied. As they cuddled together, Dahlia started to feel tense. Derek sensed something was wrong.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I've just been thinking, Candace looks up to me, and I expect so much of her, yet I've been keeping the biggest secret of my life from her." Dahlia replied.

" Maybe she's not old enough to understand." Derek said. He knew keeping her past a secret had been bothering Dahlia.

"Derek, Candace may be fifteen, but she's smarter than most people her age. I just don't feel right keeping this from. How can I expect her to confide in me, when I'm hiding things from her? But at the same time, how do you tell your fifteen old daughter that you were a prostitute at her age?"

"I know it's hard, but you just need to make her understand that it wasn't your choice. You were forced into it. And maybe get her to understand that you've been keeping it from her because you want to protect her." Derek said. "Candace loves you, Dahlia. She'll understand."

"Maybe you're right." Dahlia said.

"I know I am." Derek mused. Dahlia playfully hit him on the arm, Derek kissed her on the forehead and they fell asleep, Dahlia's head on his chest.


End file.
